Mystery
by Dyorchestra
Summary: Kesepian adalah teman Renjun dipenghujung pekan natal, dimana seharusnya ia turut bersukacita dengan yang terkasih. Tapi mungkin akhir natal menjadi akhir dari segala penantiannya. Yang menyedihkan... NCT DREAM; NoRen JenRen Jeno x Renjun BxB Yaoi!


_Mystery_

_Jeno x Renjun_

_NCT DREAM_

Kesepian adalah teman Renjun dipenghujung pekan natal, dimana seharusnya ia turut bersukacita dengan yang terkasih. Tapi mungkin akhir natal menjadi akhir dari segala penantiannya.

Yang menyedihkan...

_BxB! Yaoi_

* * *

Renjun sudah terbiasa berjalan sendiri.

Membiarkan diri tenggelam dalam gelap semarak malam natal.

Terlihat mengenaskan dan menyedihkan bukan?

Ya, jika tidak menghitung salah satu kegiatannya sebelum menapakki sisi jalan menuju apartemen.

Beberapa saat lalu, telinganya dipenuhi riuh redam sorak-sorai atas performa _violin _yang ia lakukan sebagai salah satu musisi kesepian yang tidak menghabiskan malam natal. Tapi Renjun menganggapnya sebagai kompensasi menghibur penikmat kontemporer. Raut puas dan gembira audiens yang bersukacita natal ketika ia memainkan _Christmas caroll_ dengan biolanya masih tercetak jelas di bayangan Renjun. Bayaran yang lumayan, jadi ia tak berpikir se-menyedihkan itu.

Tapi...

Renjun masih mengingatnya.

Ekspresi setiap orang yang jelas terlihat olehnya; kagum, gembira bahkan puas namun di sudut auditorium sayap sebelah kiri. Dia... hanya menatapnya diam. Renjun sangat tidak mengerti walau kemungkinan besarnya dia terlarut akan permainan biola yang dibawakannya Namun sekali lagi ia membawakan kord natal yang jelas-jelas penuh sukacita kegembiraan.

Dia menautkan kedua tangannya, duduk di atas sendirian jauh dari kerumunan audiens yang lain dan memberikannya sorot mata yang tak pernah lepas. Bahkan sepanjang resital berlangsung.

Terdengar aneh bukan?

Renjun meringis mengingatnya kembali sebab pria itu langsung menghilang di tempat kala serbuan penonton mendatanginya di panggung.

"_Huft_... apa yang ku pikirkan sebenarnya?" Renjun menggeleng-geleng sedikit kemudian mencubit pipi kirinya hingga terasa sakit.

"AUUUWWWW..."

Lirikan aneh orang-orang di sekitar tiba-tiba tertuju padanya. Renjun merutuki diri yang tak ingat jalanan umum penuh orang berlalu-lalang. Perjalanannya mencapai rumah terbilang masih lumayan jauh jika ditempuh hanya dengan jalan kaki. Entah mengapa Renjun memilih tidak naik busway mungkin karena hari ini ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat terjebak dalam kesendirian di apartemennya lebih awal.

Renjun tersenyum kecil. Sepanjang jalan menyusuri pedestrian yang dikelilingi toko-toko kecil bersebrangan menarik perhatinnya. Malam ini menjadi begitu berkilau dengan lampu tumblr yang menghiasi setiap etalase. Orang-orang sekitar betul-betul niat meramaikan malam natal.

"Hanya aku yang kesepian memang." Renjun berujar lesu bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang melintasi tiang lampu tinggi.

Sinar lampu di sana menjadi yang paling terang sampai-sampai kepalanya yang sempat menunduk mendadak tegap kembali.

Bahkan Renjun belum mau melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya.

Penerangan di bawah tiang lampu memberinya tanda, bayangannya yang kecil berbenturan dengan bayangan yang lebih besar.

Pemuda Huang itu menggeser badannya ke sebelah kiri, memungkinkan sesuatu yang ingin berjalan lebih dulu. Namun yang terdengar di telinganya hanyalah gesekan sepatu mengikutinya.

"Tidak. Aku mohon..."

Renjun berdiri dengan tampang ketakutan. Masalahnya setapak jalan itu mendadak sepi, berbeda jauh dari keramaian yang ia lewati sebelum belokan menuju tiang lampu. Dingin malam pun kalah cepat menyergap dari aura di belakangnya hingga bulu kuduk Renjun meremang hebat.

"Mau a—apa ka—"

Tubuh Renjun menegang kedatangan beban solid menumpu padanya. Satu lengan melingkari badannya mencegah Renjun ancang-ancang berlari.

Ia sudah pasrah jika di belakangnya ini mengeluarkan benda tajam apapun yang terasa dingin membelai kulit. Renjun tidak terlalu memperhatikan namun cukup jelas baginya ada benda yang siap mengoyak dagunya.

_'Mungkin ini adalah akh—'_

"Aku merindukanmu."

_'Hah?'_

Renjun memberanikan diri melirik sosok yang berbisik di telinganya, maniknya segera membulat mendapati senyum khas yang telah lama tak terlihat. Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan rengkuhan lengan pria yang rupanya mirip perawakan orang aneh di resital.

Tapi Renjun benar-benar baru menyadari kalau sosok itu...

"Jeno-_ya_?" panggilnya ragu.

"Hai kekasihku." Jawab Jeno, sang tersangka pembuntutan Renjun juga pria aneh di resital.

Otak Renjun masih memproses semua yang terasa menakutkan ini ternyata disebabkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Yang tak memberinya kabar dari Brockville selama setahun? Lalu mengejutkannya di malam natal yang mana Renjun kira akan menjadi akhir hidupnya? Yang Renjun kira benda tajam itu ternyata kaleng soda?

Oh lelucon yang bagus. Sangat bagus sampai Jeno cengengesan sepuas itu?

Tanpa banyak bicara Renjun menerjang Jeno dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Kekesalan, kegelisahan dan kerinduan tumpah ruah dalam hantaman itu.

"Jahat! Jeno jahat!" sesengukan perlahan Renjun keluarkan, sisa rindu yang disembunyikan akhirnya terlepas. "Aku benci Jeno, kenapa kamu masih berani menampakkan dirimu di sini bodoh!"

"Apa Brockville sudah benar-benar membuatmu melupakanku? Balas _email_ku bodoh!"

"Aku benci Jeno!"

**_Grep._**

Tubuh Renjun terhuyung akan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Jeno. Dekapannya menenggelamkan pemuda manis itu dalam badan besar Jeno, dengan elusan pada surainya, dengan bisikan lembut nan menenangkan di telinga. Haru tangis Renjun perlahan mereda.

"Maafku tidak akan diterima ya?"

"Hm," balas Renjun tidak jelas. Mungkin teredam dada bidang yang menutupi wajahnya. Tapi cukup dengan seperti itu Jeno mengerti kalau Renjun sedang merajuk.

Jeno meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Renjun sembari menghirup wewangian khas rambut kekasihnya yang telah lama tak ia rasakan. "Maafkan aku Renjun, aku pulang."

"Aku kembali sayang."

"Jangan pergi lagi, jangan menghilang lagi." Lirih Renjun samar-samar. Tangan kecilnya terasa meremat kaos Jeno.

Jeno akan merasa bersalah sepanjang hidupnya telah membuat sebilah hatinya khawatir. Namun untuk sekarang, untuk waktu yang akan datang, Jeno akan mengganti semua kekhawatiran dengan tetap berada di sisinya.

Brockville hanyalah tempat singgah menjalani misi, rumahnya kembali hanya pada Renjun dimana ia berada.

"Renjun-_ah_...," Jeno memanggilnya setalah melepaskan dekapan penuh kerinduan. Menatap dua bola mata indah tersamarkan gulir air mata karenanya. "Aku ingin hidup bersamamu."

"Aku tidak keberatan meninggalkan pekerjaanku, aku ingin hidup normal bersamamu di sini, selamanya."

Menanti reaksi menjadi lebih mendebarkan bagi Jeno ketika mendapati Renjun terdiam seribu bahasa tanpa ekspresi berarti. Bahkan lebih memacu adrenalinnya dibanding hampir mati terkena lemparan bom.

"Renjun?"

"Bodoh, _hiks_~" sahut Renjun kembali sesengukan. Ia pikir hari ini memang menjadi yang paling menyedihkan sepanjang tahun 2019 tapi kesialannya berubah 100% karena Jeno kembali. "Sudah ku bilang, Jeno tidak akan kuat menjadi agresi militer, kamu itu cocoknya kerja kantoran agar aku tidak mati-matian menahan ketakutan kamu mati saat perang."

Jeno terkekeh kecil, ia ingat kala memutuskan menjadi abdi negara dan Renjun memakinya dengan sumpah serapah. Yang Jeno kenal, Renjun benar-benar tidak ingin dirinya dalam bahaya, tapi Renjun juga selalu mendukung keputusan yang ia ambil.

Meski pada akhirnya mereka berhubungan jarak jauh, terisolasi komunikasi, dan dihantui kecemasan masing-masing.

Kali ini Jeno tidak akan memberikan perasaan seperti itu lagi. Cukup pengabdiannya kini diberikan untuk Renjun sepenuhnya.

"Jadi kamu mau menikah dengan pengangguran?"

"Tentu bodoh! Untuk apa aku menunggu enam tahun ini."

Jeno tersenyum lega, walau terus-menerus dikatai bodoh demi sebuah kalimat yang akan meneruskan hubungan mereka ke jenjang berikutnya.

"Pengangguran pun tak apa asal Jeno selamat." Renjun menundukkan kepala sembari bergumam kecil.

Lengannya kembali merengkuh Renjun dalam satu tarikan kembali berpelukan. Kepala Jeno memiring, menempatkan bibir yang sudah lama tak di kecup. Mengulum _candy_ manis lebih dalam. Ia mengecap bibir bawah Renjun yang semakin candu. Gigitan kecil Jeno layangkan membuat Renjun sedikit membuka mulutnya. Desaka Jeno menerobos seisi rongga mulut Renjun, membuainya pada pelepasan rindu itu yang menggebu terasa di setiap kecupan.

Renjun merasa Jeno tidak akan berhenti membelai mulut dan bibir dengan lidahnya yang lihai. Pria itu menciumnya lamat-lamat. Pergulatan lidah serta tekanan bibir Jeno semakin larut menejelajahi celah manis bibir Renjun.

Rindu tak tertahan pun kini tersalurkan.

_._

_._

_._

_끝_

_._

_._

_._

_Such a long time ya ?_

_Tapi mulai sekarang mungkin aku bakalan marathon update semuanya, insyaallah_  
_Udah kelar skripsi tinggal wisuda :' AKHIRNYAAAA WOOOOO_

_Tapi tapi ga jamin juga penulisan aku kayak dulu lagi, udah terlalu lama ga nulis fiksi ya kemungkinan ga sreg aja dibacanya but woaa ideas fic masuk mulu numpuk pengen bikin baru aja bawaannya hehe_

_Anyway karena aku beneran baru nulis fiksi lagi, kritik dan sarannya apapun ya_  
_Makasih masih mau mampir_

_Sekian dan Terima kasih_


End file.
